


Guiding Light

by markwasalone



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Glasses, Kingfield - Freeform, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwasalone/pseuds/markwasalone
Summary: Dwight loses his glasses during a trial so he has to rely on David to guide him around.





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me wanting to write some cute hand holding scenes of them together.

Dwight was never the most coordinated. He still remembers how the basketball team took one look at him during tryouts and quickly turned him down. Unfortunately, this clumsiness lead to him losing his glasses on several occasions. Normally he'd just brush it off and quickly find them after a few moments of searching, but time wasn't something he could afford to waste in the Entity's realm. 

So when he trips and falls while running from the Hag, he doesn't have the time to check where they might have fallen. Luckily for him, someone else must've triggered one of her traps since she gave up the chase to teleport elsewhere. He took a moment to catch his breath. 

On the bright side, he'd managed to avoid getting clawed. But on the other hand, his eyesight was terrible without his glasses. Looking around the asylum, he could only see a messy blur of grey. 

"Well shit." he cursed. 

He took a moment to assess his situation. Things could be worse. He may be blind as a bat, but at least there were only 2 more gens left to be done. If only he had someone nearby to help him out. 

Luckily for him, he noticed a yellow aura out of the corner of his eye. Reaching for the wall, he stumbled his way over to the mystery teammate. The silhouette seemed to be that of a large man rummaging through a chest, so he called out the first name that came to mind. 

"David?" 

"Hey mate." David greeted. "Where are your glasses?" 

"I tripped running from the Hag and they fell off. Can you give me a hand?" 

"Yeah sure, where did you drop them?" 

Dwight shuffled his feet for a moment. 

"No, I was literally asking for your hand. You have to lead me, I'm basically blind like this." 

"Oh..." David paused for a moment, a look of uncertainty flashed across his face. Dwight couldn't make out the expression but the hesitation was still noted. 

"This really isn't the time for you to get all 'no homo' about this." 

David chuckled. 

"You couldn't be further off mate." he said as he took Dwight's hand and began looking for their next objective. Before the younger man could respond, he felt David tug him into a room with a generator in the corner. Kneeling next to it, David brought Dwight's hand to the cool metal surface. 

"Can you still fix them without your glasses?" 

"Yeah I should be fine. When you're stuck here as long as I have been, it comes as naturally as breathing." 

David chuckled and the pair began working on the gen in comfortable silence. Or the closest thing to that when they have a killer actively hunting them. David glanced over to watch Dwight work on the gen. 

"He really meant it when he said how naturally it came," he thought to himself. He took a moment to admire Dwight's features. Surviving in the fog tended to keep things fast paced, so this was the first time he had the chance to really look at the younger man. 

It was strange seeing Dwight without his usual glasses, but the new look wasn't unwelcome. Being able to see Dwight's eyes better was also a plus. He had never thought to check before but glancing over now he could see that they were a rich brown color. He wondered if--

BANG

David jumped back from the generator as it lit up in sparks for a moment. 

"David!" Dwight yelped "You scared the shit out of me man." 

David was thankful Dwight couldn't see the pink tinge creeping into his cheeks. 

"Sorry about that...guess I got distracted for a second." 

"I don't know how you get distracted while we're in a hospital with a teleporting corpse after us." Dwight chuckled darkly. "Just try to focus on finishing the gen so we can leave with all our organs intact please." he added with a small smile as he reached over to pat David's shoulder. 

Unfortunately his hand missed the other man's shoulder and came to rest on David's thigh instead. Now it was Dwight's turn to blush. 

"S-sorry about that." he muttered quickly before lowering his head and returning his attention to the generator. 

"Don't worry about it mate, not the first time a bloke has gotten a bit handsy with me." David said with a laugh. 

Dwight opened his mouth to respond but got interrupted by the hum of the generator coming to life. 

"Hell yeah, let's get out of here." David cheered as he helped Dwight to his feet and tugged him along to the exit gates in a sprint. The pair managed to escape together and they found themselves back at the campfire. 

Turning to the larger man, Dwight gave him a nervous smile. 

"Thanks for helping me out back there David. I would've been a goner without you." 

"How could I not when you look even more skittish without your glasses on?" David teased. 

They both paused for a moment, their gazes dropping to their hands still linked together. David had loosened his grip but hadn't let go yet. Dwight could feel the callouses on the other man's fingers. A beat passed between them as they stood there quietly. 

The moment was broken by a familiar voice. 

"Hey now, I didn't know we had some new love birds with us." Ace teased good naturedly. 

"We're not...David was ju-" 

"Just staking his claim eh?" Ace cut in. 

"Man I was wondering when you were finally gonna tell our leader you're sweet on him," he continued with a grin. 

"Dwight lost his glasses so I was just helping him find his way around." David gritted out. Ace’s grin slowly began to fade. 

"...oh, my bad." Ace said before turning and quickly retreating into the trees. 

David slowly let go of Dwight's hand and turned away from him. 

"Don't mind him, he's full a shit. You're probably sick of me after spending that whole trial together anyway. How about I go find someone else to guide you around for a bit?" David said a little too quickly. 

Dwight didn't say anything in response. Instead, he came up beside the other man and reached for his hand again. Slowly he interlocked their fingers and gave David's hand a gentle squeeze. 

"I think I'm just fine right here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed. This is my shortest fic so I might end up writing a second chapter sometime in the future.


End file.
